The Way It Should Be
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: Don't know if the title fits, but I'm just making up as I go. SamJack, they are married, and have the normalalmost troubles of married couples. Like I said, I'm making up as I go.
1. Honeymoon Interupted

**Save Stargate!** You can look up petitions using **GOOGLE** (type in Save Stargate SG-1 petitions), or you may already know of one (I was going to put a link for one on here but they would not let me do that)!

**Please do what you think is right towards the show!** ( This is your concience speaking, I'm telling you to **SAVE _STARGATE_!**)

* * *

It was Sam and Jack's honeymoon, they were fishing at Jack's favorite fishing spot. This was Jack's favorite thing to do, at least in this galaxy. 

They had caught nothing so far, but still, they kept their hopes up.

Just when Jack's pole got a tug, his cell phone started ringing, "Damn it to hell, why did I bring that thing?"

"Because I asked you to," answered Sam inocently.

Jack answered it, "Yeah, what do you want," he said kind of dejectedly.

"This is General Hammond, Colonel, I need you here for a recon mission A.S.A.P.," Hammond responded. "Tell Major Car-... excuse me Major O'Neill we need her here to work a few bugsout of a new system we installed. I will brief you on your mission when you arrive at the SGC. I will not tell you anything about it now, so don't even ask Jack. That will be all, remember, A.S.A.P."

"That was Hammond, he needs us there at the SGC, A.S.A.P., by my calculations we can leave by tommorrow and still get there and not be missed any," Jack told Samantha.

Sam rolled her eyes, she was annoyed at Jacks ignorance towards orders from his superiors. "What does he need us for? Why A.S.A.P.," she asked.

Jack answered her, "I'm needed for a recon mission, they did not tell me who I was going to get. You are need to work the bugs out of some do-hiky of a system that they installed to do lord knows what. Don't worry, we'll get rightdown to business tonight, you won't be dissapointed."

Samantha O'Neill snuggled up to her new husband. They had been married that very morning, and already it felt like an eternity. She was thankful for someone to love her like he did. She loved him as much as he loved her, if not, more.


	2. Missions

**Save Stargate!** You can look up petitions using **GOOGLE** (type in Save Stargate SG-1 petitions), or you may already know of one (I was going to put a link for one on here but they would not let me do that)!

**Please do what you think is right towards the show!** ( This is your concience speaking, I'm telling you to **SAVE _STARGATE_!**)

* * *

Upon Arriving at the SGC, Colonel and Major O'Neill were net by Walter, as Jack would call him, the guy who dialed the gate. 

"So how did the honeymoon go," he asked.

"We don't know," Sam answered, sounding alot like Jack. "We didn't get to finish it."

"Well the General wants to see you in hiss office, pronto," he responded.

Jack, in usual Jack fasion, stopped dead in his tracks and at the top of his lungs bellowed, "What is with all of the pronto's, A.S.A.P.'s, and all of that crap? Anyone?"

"I really don't know, hun'," Sam told him. "But we'll find out soon enough, let's go."

They walked into General Hammonds Office to find Teal'c and Daniel Jackson already there waiting to be told what was going on. They had no clue as to the reason they were needed either.

"What's up guys," Jack said as he shook hands with his best buddy T'.

"I believe the sky is up, O'Neill," Teal'c said. that gave everyone a good laugh. Jack was still laughing while Sam and Daniel tried to explain it to Teal'c that it meant what was going on, or possibly, what are you doing.

"We were just wondering the same thing actually, do you guys have any light to shed on this," Daniel asked while hugging Sam, and at the same time recieving a death glare from Jack.

"You were all called back here to go on a mission. You are going back to Abbydos," Hammond explained as he walked into his office. "Yes, Daniel, I know you told them to bury heir gate. But, we have reason to believe that they have unburied it. If so, we want to try to trade with the people that live on Abbydos. We want to try to gain the trading rights to that mineral that they mined on the planet, we can't find as much of a quantity anywhere else. We call it, what did that guy...Naquada, that's it, we call it Naquada. You will obtain the trading rights by using technology, weapons, even food or building materials if need be. but don't let this slip through your fingers," the General lectured. "It is mighty explosive, we know that much about it. we can use it against the Gou'ld, if need be. It is very much like a metal, yet still dangerous, so be carefull and don't be fooled. Okay you are briefed. You leave in two hours. You are dissmissed."


	3. Thoughts

**Save Stargate!** You can look up petitions using **GOOGLE** (type in Save Stargate SG-1 petitions), or you may already know of one (I was going to put a link for one on here but they would not let me do that)!

**Please do what you think is right towards the show!** ( This is your concience speaking, I'm telling you to **SAVE _STARGATE_!**)

Thanks to _sg1 huge fan_ and _scottiedog_ for the reviews! Love ya guys and please keep reviewing!

Just to let you guys know, I'm just writing as it comes to me, I don't get access to a computer that much anymore, so that kind of sucks, I was trying to take the story on a track where they go on a mission, and something unexpected happens, but changed my mind. Now I've taken down the road (I have going on 14 chapters written) of Sam and Jack having a child Jack getting wierd thoughts (best way to say it without giving too many spoilers) and they help Jack get over his problem, the kid grows up, Jacob wants to come to his high school graduation, they have to come up with some way to get him out of the SGC and to the graduation without raising suspicions, and without him reavealing himself as a Tok'ra. Sorry if I've revealed too many spoilers, I'm kind'a bored here, hehe.

Sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it is anyway. Bum bum bum bum!

* * *

**Thoughts**

Daniel was ecstatic, he was going back to the planet that he had lived on for what seemed like forever. He did not know whether to be happy or sad. He just knew he was going back to a familiar place. He knew that Shiar'e would not be there, but he could not help thinking about her. He also missed all of the people that he had come to know as his friends on that far away planet.

Jack's thoughts had turned to the first time that he had visited the planet. He thought of the young boy named Scar'ra, who had followed him around investigating the things that he had carried with him. On that first trip, he had just lost his own son, Charlie, and Scar'ra (I hope that I'm spelling this right, please tell me if I'm not) reminded him of Charlie. When he was around Scar'ra, he kind of missed his own son a little less; the grief was easier to bear. Then the goddamn Goa'uld had to go and take him and put a damn snake in his head.

Teal'c was thinking that this was a good opportunity for him to get to see the first planet that the Tel'are visited with their Stargate. He wondered what the planet looked like; did it look anything like Chulack (another thing that you, the readers need to tell me if I'm spelling wrong, please, spell check always marks it wrong)?

Sam was glad to be out of the lab, she had been shut up for the past few weeks. The General thought that she had needed some time to plan the wedding, so naturally, she had agreed. She did not know that she was going to be taken off of the teams off-world missions for a while, if she would have, she would have said that she had plenty of time to plan while she was at home. So, for the last three weeks, she had been trapped all day in the lab. She was ready for some time away from that dreaded lab and could not wait to leave.

They all had their reasons for wanting to go, maybe even reasons for not wanting to go.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c took their turn in the locker room, and when they got done it was Sam's turn. When they were all done in the locker room, they headed to the armory, where they got their weapons that they would need if they were going to be prepared. They then went to the gate control room where the General was waiting for them; he gave the order to dial the gate. They waited in anticipation as the gate slowly turned. Each of them held their breath; they could not believe it when they actually established a wormhole.

It was now time for them to take a journey to a planet that they had not taken in years, and one of them at least, had not made it at all. They were ready.


End file.
